La mision mas peligrosa del mundo
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Konoha tiene muy poca poblacion y eso es un problema... hasta ahora. M por el uso de ciertas palabras y temas que se toman en la historia.
1. El dia

El día.

Eran las 3 de la tarde, todos los ninjas de Konoha se reunieron en la plaza para recibir un mensaje de la Hokage Tsunade. A Naruto todo esto le valía poco, pero tenia que estar ahí porque obviamente todo su equipo iba a estar ahí y Kakashi los obligaría a estar ahí (ya repetí mucho la palabra "ahí"). Sakura miraba muy interesada a Sasuke (el cual fue "invitado" a participar de la reunión).

- ¡suéltenme, o los matare a todos!- grito el Uchiha que estaba amarrado con una soga.

- Jeje… lo siento Sasuke, pero Tsunade quería a TODOS los miembros de la aldea de Konoha, fuera y dentro del país del Fuego- respondió Naruto riéndose.

En otro lado el equipo de Gai se mantenía pendiente del "gran mensaje" que Tsunade tenia que darles. Lee estaba haciendo lagartijas con solo 2 dedos, Neji estaba bostezando aburrido y Tenten itentaba hacer malabares con un kunai.

- 22000, 23000, 24000, 25000

- ¡eso es Lee, mas fuerza!- grit Gai.

- 26000… ¡Si… 27000… Gai sensei!... 28000

- … (exagerado…)- fue lo que pensó Neji cuando vio que Lee seguía haciendo sus lagartijas con fuerza.

Kakashi camino en dirección en donde se encontraba Gai, se le acerco y le pregunto en susurros.

- ¿crees que estén listos para esto?

- ¡Claro que si!- dijo Gai- ¡son chico fuertes y bastante creciditos, de seguro que sabran que hacer!

- Mmm…- Kakashi mira a Sasuke que intentaba soltarse de la soga que Naruto había puesto en el-… hay algunos que pongo en duda…- después mira a Naruto que miraba un puesto de Ramen con hambre y mucha hambre- … y mis alumnos no son precisamente muy brillantes que digamos…

- ¡tranquilo!- Gai le sonríe- ¡ten confianza, estoy seguro que mis alumnos lo conseguirán!

- Claro… solo espero que la revelación no los asuste…

De inmediato se escucha la voz de Tsunade por toda la aldea y la Hokage sale por el balcón de la torre de los Kages.

- Buenas tardes, gente de Konoha…- Tsunade toma aire- … el motivo por el que hoy los han reunido en este lugar es para explicarles un problema que afecta a toda la aldea…- Tsunade vuelve a tomar a aire y mira el cielo en busca de fuerza- … verán, hace unos años invadieron Konoha los del sonido y mataron a muchos, después, vino el ataque de los 4 del sonido y la batalla entre los kages…- Tsunade toma aire y se prepara para dar el mensaje- … eso hiso que la aldea quedara con solo un… 25 porcietno de la población que había antes… por lo que… ejem… esto es difícil de decir pero… ¡necesitamos que empiecen a tener bebes de inmediato!

Hubo un silencio general, nadi se atrevió a decir nada. La gente estaba incomoda¿Qué clase de misión es esa?

- ¡por favor díganme que no es una broma!- se escucho la voz de Jiraiya entre el publico.

- … no… no lo es- dijo Tsunade.

- ¡Siiiii!- grito el ero sanin y de repente todos los aldeanos bajaron la cabeza en vergüenza.

Kakashi miro a sus alumnos y espero para ver como reaccionaban. Sasuke estaba confundido y bastante asustado, el ya tenia mucha pretendientes a su favor y esa revelación las iba a poner aun mas locas. Sakura se había puesto extrañamente feliz y no paraba de observar a Sasuke. Naruto, el solo se llevo el dedo índice a la boca y se pregunto:

- ¿Cómo se hace un bebe?

Kakashi no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

- ¿No sabes?

- No…

- … cierto (Naruto nunca tubo padres que le explicaran sobre esas cosas)… bien…

Kakashi llama a Asuma, Kurenai y a Gai. Los 4 juntan cabeza y deciden que es hora de darles a sus alumnos la pequeña charla sobre las abejitas y los pájaros.

- Bueno… aunque no creo que Rock Lee, Neji o Tenten tengan problemas con eso…

- Esta bien…- Kurenai mira a Asuma- …después de todo y estoy pasando por lo mismo…

- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Asuma.

- A nada…- respondió Kurenai.

- Bueno… me llevare a mi equipo para que entienda lo que es todo eso… nos vemos…

Los Jounins se van caminando del lugar, dejando Gai y a Kakashi solos. Kakashi miro a Gai, Gai a Kakashi.

- Mmm…

- ¡Kakashi!- grito Gai.

- ¿Qué?

- Apuesto a que conseguiré mas chicas que tu…

- … claro… como quieras…

- ¡es un reto y te ganare, mi eterno rival!

- Si… esta bien… si tu lo dices…

Kakashi se va caminando intranquilamente hasta llegar con sus alumnos. Sakura estaba abrazando a Sasuke mas fuerte que nunca, Naruto miraba un poco celoso a Sasuke y Sasuke, estaba a punto de llorar o de cortarle la cabeza a alguien.

- Bueno… ¿Cuántos de ustedes saben de donde vienen los bebes?

- ¿no salen de sus mamás?- pregunto Naruto.

- Pues si… pero como llegan a sus mamás¿alguien por aquí sabe?…- Kakashi mira a Sakura en busca de una esperanza.

- ¡claro, sus papás se lo meten!- grito Sakura.

- ¡…!- Kakashi se puso rojísimo en ese momento¿Sakura era tan obscena?

- ¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto Sasuke- ¿meterles que?

- ¡el bebe obvio!- dijo Sakura- ¡el hombre le mete el…!

- ¡Muy bien, veo que sabes bastante Sakura!

- ¡… el bebe por el ombligo!

Kakashi se limpia las orejas para ver si escucho correctamente… ¿a dicho que el hombre le mete el bebe por el ombligo?

- ¿en serio?- dijo Naruto.

- Si… el hombre llama a la cigüeña, la cigüeña le da una lechuga, de la lechuga sale un bebe y el hombre se lo mete a la mujer por el ombligo… - dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- … (esto va a hacer mas difícil de lo que crei)

Y asi de inicio la mision mas peligrosa en la que un ninja de Konoha halla participado... jojojo


	2. Abejas y pajaritos

2- Abejitas y Pajaritos.

Kakashi había reunido a todo su equipo en un solo lugar en el parque de Konoha, Naruto parecía extrañado por todo este asunto, Sasuke solo quería mantenerse alejado lo mas que pueda de Sakura y la pelirrosa… esta tratando de abrazar lo mas fuerte posible a Sasuke.

- Bueno chicos- Kakashi se acerca a los 3- quiero que pongan mucha atención, esto solo lo voy a explicar una vez…

- ¿explicar que cosa Kakashi sensei?- pregunto Naruto.

- Esperen…

Kakashi saca su libro de Tacticas Icha Icha y se los muestra a sus alumnos.

- Bueno… ¡asi es como se hacen los bebes!

Kakashi pone su dedo en el tercer párrafo de la pagina 47:

- ¡o por Dios!- grito Sasuke.

- ¡creo que voy a vomitar!- grito Sakura.

- ¡¿que haga que?!... ¡¿con mi que?!- grito Naruto.

- … eso no es todo…- Kakashi le da la vuelta a la pagina- … también se puede hacer esto…

- ¡Jesus, Maria y Jose!- gritaron los 3 a la vez.

- … y esto...

- ¡eso es repugnante!- grito Sasuke.

- … y esto que es mi personal favorito…

- ¡Aaaaa!- Naruto cae en el suelo en un ataque de epilepsia.

- Creo que si voy a vomitar…- Sakura se va corriendo detrás de un árbol y se pone a vomitar.

- ¡...!- grito Sasuke que cayo en el suelo con un leve color purpura.

- Bueno… ya saben lo que necesitan saber, adiós…

Kakashi se va de ese lugar con una sonrisa, por fin a instruido a sus alumnos en lo respectivo a lo de hacer bebes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy bien…. Veamos como le va a Asuma.

Asuma estaba dormido en el sillón que estaba delante de su televisor en su apartamento (obvio). De repente se escucho el ding dong del timbre de la entrada. Asuma se pone de pie y les abre la puerta a sus alumnos.

- Hola sensei- dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola… eee… ¿Por qué están aquí?

- Usted nos llamo para explicarnos algo respecto a lo de esta mañana- dijo Choji.

- … esto es aburrido y problemático…- dijo Shikamaru entre bostezos.

- Mmm… (la verdad me preocupa un poco mas lo que suceda con Kurenai)

Asuma va a su cuarto, saca una caja que estaba debajo de una tabla floja debajo de una caja fuerte que estaba debajo de su cama clavada al suelo. De la caja saca un extraña video y se acerca al televisor.

- Siéntense…- dijo Asuma y puso la película-… vean… adiós…

Asuma se va de su casa, dejando a Ino, Choji y Shikamaru viendo la pantalla de su televisor.

- … zzzzz- Shikamaru se duerme de inmediato- …zzzzz

- Espero que sea de cocina- dijo Choji.

- Mmm… solo espero que no dure mucho…- dijo Ino.

Justo cuando los 3 empezaron a aburrirse… BOOOM… algo salió en la pantalla y después salió otra cosa y después una escena no muy bonito y después otra y otra…

- Mmm… ¿Qué será esto?- se pregunto Choji- … me siento muy raro… ¡voy por palomitas!

- … oooo…- dijo Ino que miraba el video interesada- …guau… ¿no se que estarán haciendo pero…?- Ino mira mas de cerca el video- … esta bastante interesante…

- ¿Qué?...- Shikamaru mira el video- … ¡¿Qué carajos?!

Después de unos segundos Shikamaru vuelve a desmayarse con una leve hemorragia nasal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Kurenai:

Kurenai estaba teniendo problemas con sus alumnos, Kiba no parecía muy interesado en el tema y le interesaba mas jugar con Akamaru, Shino se mantenía viendo un hormiguero y… Hinata, ella esta ocupada jugando con sus dedos y sonrojándose como siempre.

- Bueno chicos… eee… verán… debo explicarles como es que nacen los bebes…

- A mi eso no me importa… yo vi cuando hicieron a Akamaru y cuando nació y sirvió…- dijo Kiba.

- Yo soy… ejem… terapeuta…

- ¿terapeuta?- pregunta Kurenai un tanto interesada en lo que decía su alumno.

- Si… soy consejero de parejas…

Kurenai, Hinata y Kiba se quedaron fríos con dicha revelación¿Shino sabia algo acerca de las abejas y los pájaros?

- Si… ayudo a… los insectos con sus problemas maritales…

Todos caen patas pa atrás y después se ponen de pie con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

- Bueno… en todo caso…- Kurenai saco una almohada- … creo que deben saber sobre la reproducción de LOS MAMIFEROS…

- … bueno, si usted insiste- dijo Shino.

Kurenai arroja la almohada al suelo y Akamaru empieza a darle el perreo intenso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Gai:

Gai se habia llevado a sus alumnos al campo de entrenamiento y alli les explico:

- ¡Miren chicos, seré lo mas sincero que pueda con ustedes!

- ¡Si Gai sensei!- grito Lee.

Neji y Tenten solo se limitaron a asentir y a mirar a otros lados poco interesados en lo que fuese que dijera su sensei.

- Bien… Neji, Tenten, Lee, escuche esto…- Gai toma aire- ¡Primero, el hombre $/&/ y la mujer $/&( para después ())(//&&/ y también &$/&(&/ y por supuesto hay un poco de &($/)/… y (/)/((… y eso también pasa cuando ¿()&/(&… listo… creo que eso es todo…

Neji y Tenten quedaron con la mirada de "¿Qué demonios?" más exagerada del mundo y simplemente se sonrojaron y miraron a otro lado. Lee tenia su agenda en la mano y se mantenía anotando cada palabra dicha por Gai sensei.

- ¿y después del /(&))& que seguía?

- ¡seguía el &)/(&()!

Gai mira a Neji y a Tenten, se les ve asustados por lo que decide ir a explicarles un poco lo que acaba decir.

- Verán… primero…

- ¡nooo, yo me voy!- grito Neji y salió corriendo.

- ¡Neji espérame!- grito Tenten que corrió detrás de Neji.

- ¿Qué les pasa?- se pregunto Gai.

- Bueno, me voy a entrenar…- Lee hace la pose cool- ¡lo veré luego Gai sensei!

- ¡adios Lee!

Se abrazan y se dicen adiós y bueno hasta llego la clase de Gai…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde en la oficina de Tsunade:

Tsunade había invitado a todos los hombres de la aldea para una reunión oficial en la que ellos tenían que ir obligatoria mente.

- Bueno caballeros, como sabrán lo que tienen que hacer no es fácil…- mira a Gai- … para ninguno de ustedes, pero bueno- Tsunade saco una lista- … ¡he separado a todos los hombres que no están casados de Konoha de los que están "felizmente" casados!

Se escucha una protesta general.

- ¡cállense!- Tsunade levanta su puño en una muestra de ira.

- ¡eso es nena, demuéstrales quien manda!- grito una voz por ahí.

- ¡cállate Jiraiya!

- Upss…

- ¡ya suéltenme!- grito Sasuke que aun estaba amarrado- ¡tengo que ir a matar a Itachi!

- ¡si no te callas te mato a golpes!- grito Tsunade y Sasuke se callo de una buena vez.

Se escuchan los pasos de Jiraiya abandonando el recinto.

- … cobarde…- dijo Tsunade en voz baja.

Todos se mantuvieron callados mientras Tsundae pasaba la lista. Asuma se acerco a Kakashi y con mala intención le dijo:

- Debe ser uno de sus días…

- ¿a que se refiere?- pregunto Naruto que había escuchado lo que dijo Asuma.

- ¡perfecto!- dijo Kakashi- muchas gracias Asuma, ahora voy a tener que explicarle que es la menstruación…

- Mmm… de nada…- dijo Asuma sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¿la que?- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto con las Kunoichis:

Todas se habían reunido en la casa de Ino, la gran mayoría de las que estaban ahí no se veian para nada felices, de echo estaban un poco… traumadas.

- ¡Y Kakashi sensei nos mostro el mas asqueroso libro que existe!- dijo Sakura bastante cabreada.

- Bueno… eee… Kurenai sensei nos mostro… mmm… como Akamaru… pues… montaba una… erg… almohada…- dijo Hinata ruborizada mientras recordaba como le hubiera gustado que Naruto fuera la almohada y ella Akamaru.

- Al menos sus senseis no son boquiflojos… Gai sensei tiene la forma mas sutil para hablar- dijo Tenten en tono sacastico.

Ino por su parte no paraba de sonreir y de mirar a sus compañeras.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tenten.

- Bueno… mi equipo y yo vimos una película muy rara…- dijo Ino sonriendo-… estuvo bastante rara con todas esas escenas de desnudos y las chicas haciendo cosas raras con los chicos… aunque acepto cuando 2 chicos empezaron a besarse fue bastante sexy…

- ¿tu sensei es gay?- pregunto Sakura.

- No… pero era una película que parecía no dejar a nadie por fuera…

- Si tu lo dices…- dijo Tenten.

- No me creen… bueno, aquí la tengo… ¡veámosla!

- … eee…. Yo… mejor…- Hinata intenta escabullirse por detrás pero justo cuando va a irse Ino enciende el televisor, apaga la luz y…

Primero se escuchan sonidos raros, Ino se sienta, Sakura mira extrañada la imagen y después vuelve a sentarse, Tenten mira aun mas extrañada la pantalla pero decide sentarse y ver un poco mas. Hinata mira la pantalla extrañada, después mira el televisor mas de cerca, se quita el pelo largo de la cara y se va a sentar en el asiento. Tenten se pone de pie, trae unas palomitas y comparte con las demás…

De repente se abre la puerta y aparece Kurenai, mira sorpresivamente lo que están haciendo las chicas, después mira el televisor, después el asiento, las palomitas y…

- Oooooo… vaya- Kurenai se sienta al lado de Tenten mientras se come sus palomitas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: Espero no organizar un concurso de tomatazos en mi contra, bueno, gracias por leer, hasta luego.


	3. De Pornografia y explicaciones

3- De Pornografía y explicaciones…

La mayoría de los chicos se reunieron en la casa de Choji después de que termino la reunión, al finalizar los anuncios de Tsunade, les dieron un par de condones y sus instrucciones. Naruto seguía con la duda con eso de "¿Qué diablos era esa cosa de la que hablo Kakashi sensei?"

- Bueno… pregúntale a Sakura o a Tsunade- dijo Shikamaru-… ellas son médicas y deben tomarse esto mas enserio que nuestros senseis…

- Si- Choji mira su condón- … ¿chocolate?

- Hey amigos, ya que sabemos como hacer bebes… díganme y no lo oculten- dijo Kiba sonriendo como un pervertido- … ¿con quien les gustaría?

Hubo una molestia, la gran mayoría miro a todas partes menos s Kiba, solo Sai que se mantenía dibujando en su libro y sin darle importancia a la conversación y Choji que seguía viendo su condón mas de cerca.

- En ese caso, mejor escribámoslo…- Kiba saca un hoja y escribe el nombre de 2 chicas que según él, podrían bien ser las madres de sus hijos- ... tengan y después las pasan entre ustedes…- Kiba las escribe y después las muestra- … a mi me llama Ino y Hanabi… ¡no me miren así, no soy pedófilo, pero tienen que aceptar que esa chica esta linda!

Cada uno recibe un pedazo de hoja y la observa un poquito, después se ponen a escribir los nombres. Kiba termina de primero y la pasa adelante, luego Choji (que abrió su condón primero), después Naruto, después Lee, después Shino, después Neji y Sasuke.

- Sai, ya pásalo y deja de dibujar…- dijo Kiba.

- Claro… ya voy… solo tengo que terminar unos detalles y ya…

- Bueno… comencemos con Naruto…- Kiba agarra la hoja- … tu pusiste a… Sakura chan y Hinata Chan…

- Bueno… una es Sakura y no tengo nada que explicarles… y Hinata es la segunda chica mas linda de la aldea así que pues bueno, será rara pero eso no quita que esta buena…

- Bien… Naruto ya dio sus opiniones… veamos el segundo y… ¡Sai por el amor de Dios ya deja de dibujar!

- Ya voy… solo un poco mas…- dijo Sai sin apartar su mirada de su dibujo.

Kiba asesina a Sai con la mirada y agarra las que escribió Choji.

- Choji escribió… ¿pan, huevos, leche?... Choji esta es una lista de compras

- Upsss- Choji le da otra lista- ahí esta

- Ino y Tenten

- Ino esta re buena y ese maricon de Sasuke ni la mira…- dijo el gordito.

- … yo tengo otros planes pendientes…- respondió Sasuke.

- Si… el Uchihacest…- dijo Neji en voz baja

- … y Tenten, bueno su cabello me recuerda a un par de rollos de canela- dijo Choji con babas en su boca.

- Mmm… gustos refinados… veamos que escribió Shino… ¿Anko y Shizune?

- … me gustan mayores…- dijo Shino tranquilamente.

- Lee… ¡tu solo escribiste Sakura chan como 10 veces!

- ¡Sakura Chan seria feliz de llevar a mis hijos!- grito Lee con fuerza.

- … serian los mocosos mas hiperactivos del universo…- dijo Naruto en voz baja.

- Muy bien… ahora solo falta Sasuke, Neji y Sai…

- Mmm…- Neji mira a Sasuke- ¡el Uchiha primero!

Sasuke pasa su hoja, pero Kiba se la regresa con una mirada asesina.

- ¡¿no escribiste nada?!

- … ¿que esperabas?- Sasuke agarra la hoja y la lanza al suelo- ¿Qué escribiera un nombre de alguien para que todas esas "fans" mías se pongan como locas e inicien un genocidio?... ¡no!

- Buen punto- dijo Naruto.

- Veamos que escribió Neji…- Kiba agarra el papel y Neji se pone de pie y se aleja caminando- … ¡N…e…j…i!

Neji sale corriendo y Kiba lo persigue con furia inyectada en sus ojos y con los puños cerrados. Naruto se aproxima a la hoja y la lee en voz alta.

- La hermana de Kiba y Tenten- Naruto muestra una mueca burlona.

- ¡Hyuuga vas a morir, cabron!

- ¡tranquilo, no es mi culpa que tu hermana sea tan linda!

- ¡te matare!

- ¡termine!- grito Sai- bien, ahora si puedo decir que lo haría con Ino y si no con Shizune…

Todos se le quedan viendo raro, Kiba se le acerca con una enorme vena en la frente y le arrebata el cuaderno en ira.

- ¡veamos que diablos te demor…!- Kiba de repente se le queda viendo al dibujo un buen rato y una baba le baja por la boca y un hilito de sangre le esta saliendo por la nariz- ¡Sai estaba dibujando pornografía!

Naruto, Sasuke y Neji saltaron sobre los demás y le arrebataron el cuaderno a Kiba. Sai los miro confundidos y dijo:

- Son mis propias creaciones… a ese le llamo SakuIno, a ese otro SakuHina, a ese otro InoHina, al otro HinaTenten, a ese otro Sakutenten y al ultimo pero no menos importante…InoTenten…

- …- Sasuke sujeta la porno - … tengo que ir al baño…

- Yo también quiero ir- dijo Naruto que le arrebato los dibujos e intento alejarse con ellos.

- ¡claro que no!- grito Choji- ¡no harán eso aquí, pendejos!

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto y de inmediato entran los padres de Choji, Kakashi, Asuma y Gai. Sasuke guardo la porno en su camisa lo más rápido que pudo. Kakashi sonrio a los chicos y le pidió amablemente a los padres de Choji que se retiraran.

- Esta bien, Choji, hijo…

- ¿si papá?

- Tenemos que hablar mas tarde…

- Muy bien…

Se cierra la puerta, Asuma y Gai dejan a Kakashi ponerse adelante.

- "¡que valientes!"- dijo Kakashi sarcástico.

- Jeje- rieron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Kakashi dio un paso al frente y miro a los ojos a los ninjas que se encontraban en ese lugar. Esta charla era la mas incomoda de todas las charlas que iban a tener en su vida.

- Bueno chicos… como todos sabrán, esta "misión" es posiblemente la más difícil que vayan a tener, sobre todo por lo que deben hacer…

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Naruto.

- ¡tu ya sabes, imbécil!- grito Sasuke- ¡no permitiré que use ese libro otra vez solo por tu falta de memoria!

- ¿y como se llama lo que vimos en ese libro?

- …- todos sintieron unas ganas de romperle la cara a Naruto en ese preciso instante.

- ¡ejem!- dijo Kakashi- bueno… en esta charla vamos a explorar a fondo sus miedos irracionales para evitar que no se sientan amenazados en su primera relación íntima…

- No creo que haga falta- dijo Sai- aquí todos ya hemos tenido relaciones íntimas…

Kakashi, Gai y Asuma miraron sorprendidos a Sai. Existe la posibilidad de que el ya lo haya echo, pero ¿Naruto y Lee?... eso es bien difícil…

- Claro… todos excepto Naruto, Sasuke y Lee…

- ¿Por qué nosotros no?- pregunto Naruto la pregunto mas idiota del mundo.

- … porque todos les hemos dicho cosas íntimas a nuestros padres, nuestra primera novia o novio en el caso de Sasuke…

- ¡ya párenle, yo no soy gay!

Kakashi se llevo la mano a la frente y miro a Sai con una mirada de odio que no es jugando.

- No Sai… no ese tipo de intimidades…

- … ¿se refiere a lo otro?

- Si…

- Aaaa…

Kakashi, Gai y Asuma se sientan en el suelo, sus pupilos los siguen.

- Verán… hay cierto miedos infundados por la sociedad en la gran mayoría de los hombres del planeta, por no decir del universo...

- Pssss… Asuma- dijo Gai en voz baja.

- …¿si?…- susurro Asuma.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Kurenai?

- No se que le pasa… no me quiere decir cual es su problema, bueno, al menos no todavía…

- … bueno… adelante, díganme a que le temen en relación a este tema…

Naruto levanta su mano. Kakashi esta sorprendido, tal vez Naruto si es lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar este tema en serio y dejar salir su lado mas sensible y de esa forma no experimentar algo traumante y…

- A mi me dan miedo las arañas…- dijo Naruto.

- … (tenias que ser)- pensó Kakashi.

- Uuuu… si, son todas peludas y con 8 patas- dijo Kiba.

- ¿has visto esas que pueden comerse a un pájaro?- pregunto Sai con escalofrió.

- ¿pueden comer pájaros?- pregunto Gai casi de inmediato.

- Esa no es la…- quiso interrumpir Kakashi.

- Si… y lo peor es que son enormes y mas peludas que una tarántula- dijo Choji que se mantenía mirando su condón mas de cerca- … y peor es que se te suben por la espalda y te llegan a los hombros mientras duermes…

- ¿se te suben por la espalda?- pregunto Sasuke con miedo.

- ¡Aaaa, perfecto!- dijo Shikamaru despertándose- ¡muchas gracias Choji, ahora nunca podre volver a dormir!

- ¡bueno, suficiente de las arañas!- grito Kakashi- ¡me refiero a otros miedos!

- Aaaa…- dijo Naruto y de repente volvió a levantar la mano de manera inocente.

- ¿si?- dijo Kakashi con odio en sus palabras.

- A mi me da miedo Yamato…- dijo Naruto.

- Uuuu…- dijo Asuma- … yo no he hablado mucho con el, pero es cierto, da miedo…

- ¿le has visto su mirada demoniaca?- dijo Gai- ¿es como ver al diablo mismo?

- … (esto es muy difícil y...)- Kakashi mira a Choji- ¡Choji no te comas ese condón!

- ¡pero sabe a Chocolate!

- ¡Asuma has algo con tu alumno!

Pero Asuma no puso atención, estaba muy ocupado hablando con Gai sobre la cara de muerte de Yamato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto con las chicas:

Tal y como habían echo con los hombres de Konoha, las mujeres de la aldea se reunieron en la sala de conferencias, Tsunade ya se había preparado para iniciar la reunión, se aseguro que ningún tipo se acercara al salón y sin perder mas tiempo fue al podio y hablo a las mujeres de Konoha.

- Primero… ya separe las solteras de las casadas…

Nuevamente hubo una protesta general.

- … (creí que esto de protestar era cosa solo de hombres…)- Tsunade toma aire- se que esto es difícil para todas nosotras, pero la aldea nos necesita…

- … ¡tu dilo nena!

La voz de Jiraiya se escucho por toda la sala.

- ¡¿Jiraiya?!- Tsunade mira a todos- ¡Largo de aquí!

Se escuchan las pisadas del ero sanin abandonar el lugar.

- Bien… resumiendo… la misión consta que ustedes también pueden ir por quien quieran, no deben quedarse con uno solo, eso solo limitaría las posibilidades de repoblar la aldea…

- Tsunade Hime…- Anko toma la palabra- ¿Qué tal si para llamar la atención de los candidatos, solo llevamos ropa muy seductora y reveladora?

- ¡Hay un Dios en el cielo!- grito Jiraiya y su voz se escucho nuevamente por todos lados.

- ¡Jiraiya si no te vas te voy a buscar y a dar la más horrenda paliza de tu vida, con o sin Jutsu de invisibilidad!- grito Tsunade y con su puño en el aire y dispuesto a matar al sanin.

Nuevamente las pisadas del Ero sanin abandonar el lugar.

- Recuerden, y esto va para las fans de Sasuke…- Tsunade pone la misma cara que pondría Popeye cuando se enfada- … ¡hay mas hombres en Konoha de lo que creen!...

- ¡Como yo!- grito Jiraiya oculto en algún lugar gracias a su jutsu de invisibilidad.

- ¡suficiente!

Tsunade se baja del podio y empieza a correr, buscando a Jiraiya entre el publico. Sin embargo el Ero sanin logra salir con bien y nadie logra descubrirlo. Tsunade se limita a romper una pared de un golpe y a volver al podio.

- ¡como iba diciendo!- Tsunade espera que Jiraiya la interrumpa pero él ya se fue para evitar que lo maten- ¡hay muchos hombres en Konoha y no solo Sasuke, mas les vale que consiguen aunque sea un pretendiente, si no las pondré con Lee o con Gai!

- Noooooo- gritaron todas a la vez.

- O aun peor… ¡con Jiraiya!

- ¡Dios nooooooo!- gritaron aun mas fuerte.

Hinata empieza a jugar con sus dedos y se sonroja mas que nunca en su vida, ahora si debía ir por Naruto o si no pagaría las consecuencias por ello. Sakura e Ino simplemente sonrieron y pusieron la mirada demoniaca más fea del mundo junto con otras millones de fans. Tenten… ella solo podía pensar en una persona… Neji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en la casa de Choji.

En el cuarto de Choji ya por fin se había organizado una conversación muy "seria" al respecto del tema que intentaba tomar Kakashi sensei. Choji salió por unos momentos para ir al baño y fue entonces que se encontró con su padre.

- Hijo, creo que es hora de que hablemos acerca de la pubertad…- dijo el padre de Choji.

- Si papá pero eso ya me lo dijiste antes…

- No es solo por eso… veras… todos los miembros del clan Akimichi usan… bueno esto…

El padre de Choji saco un sostén de entrenamiento y se lo mostro a Choji. Al parecer los gorditos del clan desarrollan lo que es conocido vulgarmente como "senos masculinos" por comer tanto y eso los obliga a usar ropa intima que les permita ocultar sus "cosas".

- Pero tranquilo hijo… estos son muy cómodos y de larga duración…

- ¡Noooo!- grito Choji y salió corriendo- ¡no volveré a comer nada en toda mi vida, entrare en dieta y hare ejercicio todos los días!


	4. ¿Yaoi?

4- ¿Yaoi?

Naruto iba caminando por la calle de la amargura, esta misión en verdad que es difícil, no tiene ni idea de cómo preguntarle a Sakura que…

- ¿Qué se supone que haga con ella?- se pregunto el rubio- ¿lo del libro?- se le pone la piel de gallina- ¡no, eso era asqueroso! (¿pero que se supone que haga entonces?)

Fue entonces que pillo a Sakura caminando del otro lado de la calle. Se le veía muy feliz con una pequeña bolsita en las manos.

- ¡Sakura chan, eee!

- … (perfecto… aquí vamos)- se dijo Sakura a si misma al ver que el rubio necio se aproximaba a ella.

- ¿Cómo te va?- le pregunto Naruto.

- Bien…- dijo Sakura aburrida.

- Oye… tengo que preguntarte algo…

- No Naruto…

- ¡Eee… si ni siquiera te lo he preguntado!

- Prefiero a Sasuke...- la pelirrosa se aleja caminando.

- …- Naruto se pone triste y mira el suelo… bueno, lentamente levanta la mirada y empieza a mirar el trasero de Sakura- ¡quiero Lemon!- grito Naruto desesperado.

El rubio se fue todo triste para su casa, era terrible no poder estar cerca de esa chica, pero hey, así es la vida. Conforme Naruto avanzaba su camino, se daba cuenta que estaba llegando a la casa de los Uchihas.

- … Itachi…- se decía a si mismo Sasuke sin para de observar con odio la mansión.

- Sasuke…

- …- el uchiha mira a Naruto- hola Naruto…

- Hey Sasuke…

Sasuke se acerca a Naruto… se miran a los ojos… el pulso de ambos tiembla… sus ojos se miran de cerca… sus rostros están acercándose hasta que…

- ¿Sasuke?

- Si Naruto…

- ¡¿me acabas de pellizcar la nalga derecha?!

- ¡Nooo!- Sasuke se aleja de Naruto- ¡o sea, esa fue una escena bastante gay, pero no te tocaría nunca, puerco!- Sasuke salta hacia atrás- ¡¿me pellizcaste la nalga izquierda?!

- ¡NO!- Naruto pega un salto- ¡ahora si se que algo malo esta pasando, alguien me acaba de tocar el culo por completo!

Naruto mira a su derecha, ahí estaba Hinata, después miro a su izquierda, Ino y Sakura estaban mirándole el trasero a Sasuke con una enorme cantidad de baba bajándoles por la boca.

- Hinata…- Naruto mira a Hinata.

- Eee… ¡¿si?!- dijo Hinata toda sonrojada.

- ¿viste a quien me toco el trasero?

- … yo…eee… no (¡¿Cómo es que no te fijas en mi?!)

Sasuke por su parte mira a Sakura más asustado que nunca en su vida, tomando en cuenta que Sakura nunca lo asusto jamás.

- ¿Sakura chan tu me pellizcaste el trasero?- pregunto Sasuke.

- ¡las 2!- dijeron Ino y Sakura a la vez- ¡¿te gusto, Sasuke kun?

- … (¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?)- pensó Sasuke mientras se alejaba lentamente de las lunáticas.

Naruto se mantiene viendo a Hinata, la cual estaba mirando a Naruto de la cintura para abajo.

- ¿Por qué tienes activado su Byakuga?- le pregunto Naruto-

- Pu… pue… pues… bueno… yooo- Hinata mira a Naruto bastante roja pero sin poder apartar la mirada de la entre pierna de Naruto.

- … (¡que chica tan rara!... ¡¿Qué demonios podría estar mirando allá abajo?!)- Naruto mira el suelo también- ¿Qué miras Hinata?- mira el suelo otra vez- ¡aaaa… son esas hormiguitas!

- …- Hinata se puso rojísimo y empezó a caminar hacia atrás- … (¡¿Por qué hice eso?!)

Hinata sale corriendo avergonzada de su actuar, esa no era ella, ella no se comporta asi… ¿o no?

Mientras Hinata huía, Sakura le mando un golpe a Ino y la dejo inconsciente en el suelo. Después miro con perversión a Sasuke, lo tomo del cuello (¡a eso se le llama iniciativa!) y empezó a arrastrarlo por el suelo.

- ¡Aaaaa!- grito Sasuke- ¡¿Qué te pasa Sakura chan?!

- ¡Chaaaaaa, te llevare conmigo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!- grito Sakura, permitió que su inner la dominara con tal de cumplir con esta mision.

- ¡Sakura chan, llévame a mi también!- grito Naruto sujetando a Sasuke por la cintura.

- ¡Naruto, idiota, suéltame!- grito Sasuke y después miro a Sakura con ese rostro de demonio pervertido- ¡no me sueltes, Naruto, no me sueltes!

- ¡grrrrr… si no sueltas a Sasuke kun te matare Naruto!

- ¡pero yo!

CLANG Sakura le mete un horrible golpazo en la cabeza y deja a Naruto inconsciente. Sasuke se pone a llorar mientras sujeta el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto con Rock Lee.

Rock Lee puede ser de todo menos paciente y en el amor todos saben lo hiperactivo que puede llegar a ser. Si quería conquistar a Sakura Haruno, tiene que pensar en lo que ella más quiera, tiene que pensar como ella.

- ¡muy bien!- se pone una peluca rosa- ¡Soy Sakura chan… soy Sakura chan!- Lee de repente cambia su tono de voz y empieza a hablar como si fuera Sakura- ¡Sasuke Kun esta buenísimo, tiene ese traserito tan redondito y…!- Lee se lleva las manos a la boca y se golpea tan duro como puede en la frente- … eso… que dije… no es… ni nunca… significara… ¡¡¡nada!!!

Lee empieza a caminar, el sol se esta ocultando y la noche esta llegando. Es horrible pasear por Konoha para un feo durante la noche. Todas esas pendejitas parejas hacen que Lee se sienta vacio.

- … (suertudos…)- pensó Lee sin dejar de ver como un montón de parejas se daban de lengüita en el parque- … (¡Por eso debo conquistar a Sakura chan!)

Lee empezó a hablar consigo mismo como siempre lo hace y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá todo extrañado y preguntándose que debía hacer por Sakura a cambio de su amor. Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado varias horas y la media noche había llegado.

- ¡ya lo tengo, le comprare un regalo!- Lee revisa sus bolsillos, pero lo único que sale de ellos es una polilla- … estoy en quiebra… - se dijo mientras derramaba sus lagrimas- … ¡bien, que no cunda el cunico, solo debo conseguir trabajo y obtendré dinero para el regalo de Sakura chan!

Así fue como nuestro cejudo amigo comenzó a buscar por un trabajo nocturno, algo en el que sus habilidades como maestro de Taijutsu fueran útiles… pero no encontró nada.

Desesperado y en el olvido, Rock Lee llego a un ultimo lugar, era un extraño club con un enorme letrero de neón que decía: _"Ladies __Night__"_

- … creo que no hay otro lugar abierto a las 3 de la mañana…

Lee entro en el lugar y encontró a una enorme cantidad de chicas, mujeres y viejitas gritando como locas cosas obscenas y tirando billetes a una pasarela que había en medio del gran salón que había en el lugar.

- Disculpe señorita…- le pregunto Lee a una rubia que estaba delante de él- … ¿Qué es este lugar?

- ¡¿Qué acaso eres ciego?!- grito la rubia sin mirarlo de frente- ¡es un club para damas!

- ¿club para damas?- Lee se lleva su dedo a su boca- ¿y donde están jugando damas?

- ¡no es eso idiota!- grito la rubia nuevamente- ¡es un club de…!

Le rubia se dio media vuelta y puso una cara mas roja que las que pondría Hinata en toda su vida.

- ¿Ino?- le pregunto Lee- ¿eres tu Ino?

- …eee…. Yooo…

De repente todos los reflectores apuntaron al lugar donde se encontraba Lee. Un DJ puso esa canción de la "Macarena" y grito:

- ¡que suba el próximo!

- ¿yo?

Otro hombre enorme del tamaño de un gorila sujeto a Lee por los hombro y le dijo.

- ¡idiota, tenias que estar en tu camerino y no socializando con el publico!

- Pero… yo…

El hombre pone a Lee en la pasarela y el mira nervioso a todos lados¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

- ¡Bajen a ese esperpento!- grito una chica entre el publico.

- … (¿a quien se lo estarán diciendo?)- Lee miro para atrás.

- ¡es horrible, es un monstruo!

- ¡¿Dónde?!- grito Lee y entro en su pose de combate.

- ¡ojala un escorpión se meta en su ropa y lo mate!

- ¡¿se metió un escorpión en mi traje?!- Lee empieza a saltar como tonto- ¡quitenmelo!

ZAS… Lee rompió su ropa con tan solo sus manos y dejo al descubierto el tonificado cuerpo de un artista marcial que hace ejercicio las 20 horas de las 24 que tiene el día de los 7 días de la semana.

- ¡¿Ya no lo tengo?!- grito Lee.

- …

- ¡¿Lee?!- dijo Ino en voz alta y se acerco a la pasarela un poco mas.

Todas se quedaron calladas observando al pobre Lee que seguía llorando por temor a un escorpión en su traje.

- ¡ahora esta en tus pantalones!- grito otra chica por ahí.

- ¡o por Dios!- grito Lee y justo cuando puso sus manos en sus pantalones…

- ¡suficiente por hoy, damas!- grito una mujer con traje de mafiosa y empezó a ordenar que se fueran.

Todas las chicas salieron quejándose y diciendo uno que otro insulto. Ino por su parte salió fuera del establecimiento y una vez en la calle, con la mirada estupefacta y un poco roja comenzó a caminar.

- …- mira de nuevo el local- … ¡esto no me lo van a creer!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De nuevo en el local:

La señora camino hasta Lee y le dijo:

- Chico… tienes talento para este trabajo… ¿no te gustaría ganarte unos cuantos Ryus mas?

- ¿trabajo?... (¡podre comprarle el regalo a Sakura chan!)… ¡claro!

- Bien… ven todos los viernes a esta misma hora y todo estará bien…

Lee sonríe y estrecha la mano de la señora, por fin consiguió un trabajo en el que "se aprecie sus talentos".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Sakura:

Sasuke había sido llevado a la fuerza a la casa de Sakura Haruno. La chica lo llevo a su cuarto y le dijo que hablarían sobre ellos 2 y el futuro que tendrían juntos. Sasuke no quiso ni imaginarse de que carajos estaba hablando. Sakura bajo porque su madre tenia algo importante que decirle, así que Sasuke se quedo solo por un rato (pero bien atado con una soga).

- Bien… ahora solo debo ideármelas para irme de este lugar…

- Yo puedo ayudar…

Sasuke pego un salto del susto y de inmediato miro por la ventana, ahí estaba Naruto que miraba a Sasuke con una enorme envidia.

- ¡pues no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame!

- ¡ojala Sakura me agarrara así!

Naruto entra en el cuarto, pero justo cuando pone su pie en el suelo, se resbala y cae justo debajo de la cama de Sakura.

- ¡idiota!

- Auch… ¿Qué es esto?- Naruto saca una extraña revista que estaba debajo de la cama.

- no deberías fijarte en esas cosas… puede ser algo personal y…

- ¡Sasuke…en esta revista estamos tu y yo…y no es una situación muy bonita!

Naruto le muestra la revista a Sasuke. El Uchiha sintió como si sus ojos se hubiesen salido de su cara.

- "¡¿La gran aventura Yaoi de SasuNaru?!"- dijo Sasuke leyendo el titulo del ... ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

- ¡Muy bien… yo no la tengo de ese tamaño!- grito Naruto.

- ¡Ni yo… eso es anatómicamente imposible!

- ¡mis ojos se queman!- grito el rubio.

Sasuke se desata con fuerza y agarra la revista con asco, va corriendo hacia el baño y la tira en el inodoro. Comienza a jalar la cadena pero la revista no se va, solo tapa el baño.

- ¡no baja!

- ¡jala mas!- grito Naruto y bajo la cadena como 10 veces mas.

El baño empezó a inundarse y el agua del inodoro llegaba a salir hasta llegar al cuarto de Sakura.

- ¡Trae el destapa caños!- grito Sasuke asustado mientras miraba como el agua empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

- ¡no lo encuentro!- Naruto le empieza a meter patadas al inodoro.

Sasuke y Naruto se dan cuenta que no hay de otra… y en su desesperación.

- ¡Rasengan!

- ¡Shidori!

Los 2 ataques destruyen el inodoro y crean un pequeño temblor. Naruto y Sasuke caminaron hasta el cuarto de Sakura con una mirada inocente, pero justo cuando entraron.

- … no puede ser… - dijo Sasuke.

- …- Naruto solo miro con asco…

Al parecer el pequeño temblor causado por los ataques, activo una trampa secreta y miles de revistas Yaoi con Sasuke y Naruto cayeron en la cama de Sakura.

- ¡por Dios, que sucedió en este baño!- grito la madre de Sakura.

- ¡espera iré a ver que Sasuke este bien!

Sakura abre la puerta de su cuarto y justo cuando entra…

- ¡¿Naruto que demonios haces aquí?!

- … yo debería preguntarte eso…- dijo Naruto con una mirada demoniaca en su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué son todas estas abominaciones?!- grito Sasuke igual de cabreado.

- … pues… jeje…. Yooo….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma e Ibiki se mantenían almorzando en una cafetería del centro de Konoha. Asuma seguía mirando su almuerzo, Ibiki noto esto y le pregunto:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno… Kurenai tiene algo y no me quiere decir que es…

- Mmm… ¿no lo sabes?

- ¿Saber que?

- Ella esta embarazada…

En ese preciso momento, el tiempo se detuvo para Asuma Sarutobi, sintió como si alguien le hubiese echado agua fría y empezó a sudar frio. Miro el reloj y después a Ibiki y se quedo ahí… paralizado.

- ¿Asuma?... ¿Estas bien?- Ibiki le mueve un brazos, pero era como tomar el brazo de una muñeca de trapo.

- … e… e… ¡EMBARAZADA!


	5. Imaginacion Hiperactiva

5- Imaginación hiperactiva.

Hay alusión al Tobito en este capitulo, pero eso no es del todo cierto, por lo que no hay spoilers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya caminaba por las calles de Konoha en un triste intento para llamar la atención de las femeninas de la aldea. Primero vio a una ANBU rubia que se encontraba caminando por ahí.

- Hola ne…

La ANBU le metió un puñetazo en la nariz y desapareció dejándolo tirado en el suelo sangrando como loco. Jiraiya se puso hielo y siguió buscando otra chica, otra ANBU pelirroja que estaba por ahí haciendo sus compras. Jiraiya le mostro su mejor sonrisa y le guiño el ojo.

- ¿Cómo te va?

- …

La pelirroja se rio y después le hiso señas a otras ANBUs que estaban ahí paseando, las ANBUs también se burlaron y de inmediato desaparecieron. Jiraiya quedo boquiabierto y se miro en un espejo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios tengo de malo?!

Una pequeña ANBU como de un 1. 40 de cabello castaño se le quedo mirando un rato. Jiraiya miro esperanzado a la ANBU… pero ella solo pego una risotada y dejo al anciano triste y cachondo…

- ¡no es justo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto y Sasuke iban caminando por la calle con una gigantesca bolsa de basura en sus espaldas.

- ¿puede creer esto?- dijo Naruto mientras acomodaba la bolsa un poco mejor- ¡Sakura Chan es mas pervertida que el Ero sanin!

- … (vamos Sasuke, trata de olvidar, vamos… tu puedes)

A lo lejos se ve a Neji con 2 bolsas igual de grandes en su espalda. Ambos llegaron a un callejón en donde se encontraba un contenedor de basura.

- Neji…- dijo Sasuke.

- déjenme adivinar… ¿Yaoi de ustedes 2?- pregunto Neji.

- Si…- respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

- … al menos a ti no te dibujan con Lee…- Neji siente un escalofrió- … ¡¿Qué diablos les pasa a la chicas y esa rara obsesión con el Yaoi?!

- ¡no lo se!- gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Los 2 ponen las bolsas de basura en el contenedor y se despiden, es una lastima que no nataron que una pequeña chica timida de ojos blancos estaba observándolos desde una esquina.

- … (tengo que decirle a Naruto Kun… pe… pero yo)- Hinata se pone muy triste y empieza a caminar hacia el contenedor- … yo realmente lo quiero… (ojala se olvidara de Sakura chan)…

Hinata se recuesta en el contenedor y sin darse cuenta lo empuja y en el momento en que el contenedor golpea la pared y este se abre de golpe.

- ¿que es eso?- Hinata agarra una revista- ¡¿Neji nii- san y Lee?!

Hinata arroja la revista asustadísima y después se fija en la otra bolsa, sabe que no hay nada bueno en esa bolsa… pero aun así la abre y sujeta una de las revistas que hay ahí.

- …Na… Na… ¡Naruto Kun!- a Hinata le baja un chorro de sangre por la nariz- ¡Sasuke kun!

Hinata no lo soporta y cae inconsciente en el suelo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi estaba sentado leyendo su libro en su camita, era bastante comoda y calientita.

- ojojo… vaya, no debiste hacer eso- dijo Kakashi mientras leía un párrafo del libro.

- Cierto… nunca debiste abandonarnos…- se escucho una voz familiar.

- R… R… Rin…- dijo Kakashi sudando.

- Hola, Kakashi…- dijo una ANBU que apareció en el cuarto de Kakashi- …Kakashi, varias chicas ANBU aun te extrañan, yo incluida…

Kakashi se pone de pie e intenta buscar una ventana o la puerta de su cuarto para escaparse.

- Kakashi, tanta tensión sexual sin resolverse…- dijo Rin mientras se quitaba su mascara y lo miraba de manera picarona- … ¡quiero tener tus hijos!

- … (¡ella esta loca!)- pensó Kakashi mientras sudaba mas que nunca y su esperanza por encontrar una salida se desvanecía- … (¡Obito ayúdame!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la base de Akatsuki:

- …- Tobi mira para atrás.

- ¿Qué sucede Tobi?- pregunto Kisame.

- Tobi escucho la voz de alguien llamándole y pidiéndole ayuda… pero de seguro solo tratarse de imaginación de Tobi…

- Si… claro…- Itachi se pone traje de vaquero.

- ¿vas a trabajar al "_Ladies __Night__"_ también hoy?- le pregunto Kisame.

- Si… desde que murió Deidara tienen una vacante, además… se supone que el viernes voy a compartir escena con un tal Rock Lee…

- Pues buena suerte, Itachi…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con Kakashi.

Rin golpea a Kakashi en la frente y lo deja inconsciente. Se lo lleva al hombro y salta por la ventana que Kakashi tanto buscaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la noche:

Hinata se había puesto a leer todos esos "extraños" comics que encontró en la basura, eran muchos, casi 1000 de ellos. Pero bueno, Hinata se quedo dormida, pensando en todas esa imagene.

- ¡o no!- grito Hinata- ¡debo preparar el desayuno!

- ¡tranquila, yo lo hare!

Hinata se puso rojísima y miro al chico que estaba a su lado. Era Naruto y estaba desnudo a su lado.

- Na… ¡Naruto Kun!- grito Hinata- ¡estas desnudo!

- ¡tu también… jeje!

Hinata miro debajo de sus cobijas y noto que en efecto… ella también estaba desnuda.

- Bueno… ¿Qué hago ahora?

- Tal vez yo pueda decirte que…- dijo una voz que la petrifico.

- … (¡por favor que no sea el!)

Hinata doblo su cabeza lentamente y lo que descubrió fue a… ¡Neji desnudo a su lado!

- Hola Hinata chan…- dijo Neji cerrándole el ojo derecho pícaramente.

- Creo que hice algo muy malo…- dijo Hinata en voz baja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata se despertó empapada en sudor frio y mirando a todos lados asustada.

- ¡¡¡aaaa!!!- Hinata grito en terror y despues se calmo- … menos mal era solo un sueño…

- Cierto...- dijo Neji que estaba desnudo en una esquina del cuarto de Hinata.

- Duérmete otra vez, Hinata chan- respondió Lee que estaba desnudo en la misma esquina con Neji.

- Ufff… gracias chicos…

Hinata se vuelve a dormir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji abrió sus ojos en miedo y grito:

- ¡Noooooo!- grito Neji despertándose con el ritmo cardiaco más rápido del mundo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto la voz de alguien a quien el conoce.

- Nada… solo una pesadilla…

- Duérmete otra vez, cariño…

- Si… Sasukin…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta vez es Sakura la que se despierta toda asustada y sudando frio.

- ¡o Dios mío!- grito Sakura.

- ¿Qué paso?- dijo una voz masculina.

- Tuve una horrenda pesadilla…- respondió Sakura.

- Ya tranquila y duérmete…- dijo otra voz masculina.

- Nadie va a lastimarte- dijo otra voz masculina.

- Estas rodeada de "amigos"- dijo otra voz masculina.

- Y una fiel amiga…- dijo una voz femenina.

- Si… gracias.

En esa cama con Sakura, estaban Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji y Hinata… todos desnudos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!!!- se despertó Hiashi Hyuuga con un tremendo dolor de cabeza- ¡solo una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla, Hinata jamás haría eso!

Hiashi se levanta y va a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua. Se sirve en un baso y se la toma gota a gota. Después suspira y agradece que Hinata no sea como lo era en su sucia imaginación.

Hiashi camina fuera de la cocina, sube las escaleras y ve la puerta del cuarto de Hinata abierta. Hiashi echa un vistazo.

- … (por favor, por favor…)- en el cuarto de Hinata no había nadie, solo estaba ella durmiendo apaciblemente en su camita- ufff… que alivio…

- Jijijiji…- rio Hinata mientras se sonrojaba un poco- … Naruto kun…

A Hiashi no le gusto esa última palabra y sin perder el tiempo miro a Hinata con ira y grito:

- ¡pequeña ingrata, mal agradecida, malcriada, come quedito!- grito Hiashi mientras pateaba la cama de Hinata.

- ¡Aaaa… papá!- grito Hinata mientras intentaba protegerse la cabeza de los golpes que lanzaba su padre.

- ¡Mañana te voy a poner a entrenar hasta que se te caigan las piernas!

- ¡No, papi, no me obligues a entrenar contigo, por favor, noooooo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente:

Naruto se había ido caminando por las calles de Konoha, deseaba encontrar a Tsunade para que le aclarara la duda que Sakura se negó a aclararle.

- Espero que pueda…

- ¡¡¡Nooooo!!!- se escucho la voz de Maito Gai a lo lejos.

Naruto corrió hasta encontrar la fuente del ruido. Gai estaba en medio del parque publico de Konoha sosteniendo el librito de Tactica Icha Icha de Kakashi y se mantenía llorando.

- ¿Qué sucede Gai sensei?- pregunto Naruto.

- ¡Alguien secuestro a Kakashi anoche!- dijo Gai casi llorando- ¡y lo hicieron arrojar su pornografía!- grito Gai sosteniendo el libro erótico de Kakashi en alto- ¡malditos, Kakashi jamás suelta su libro XXX!

Naruto solo se limito a mirar el libro más de cerca, solo Gai diría tremenda idiotez y decirlo en serio.

- ¡No, no, no, no, no te oigo!- grito la voz de Asuma.

- ¡Asuma ese niño o niña es tuyo y seras su padre te guste o no!

Naruto dejo a Gai hablando solo y se acerco a una pareja que discutiendo cerca de los columpios.

- ¡No te oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!- grito Asuma y salió corriendo dejando a Kurenai detrás.

- ¡Asuma Sarutobi, vuelve aquí, no me dejaras hablando sola!- grito Kurenai y lo empezó a perseguir.

Naruto sintió como una enorme gota le bajaba por la nuca.

- … (es obvio que tarde o temprano va a convencerlo)

- ¡Tranquilo Kakashi, te salvare!- grito Gai y salió corriendo.

- … (ese esta loco)

Sin perder mas tiempo el rubio se olvido de todo eso y continuo su camino a la torre del Hokage. Una vez ahí, le formulo la pregunta a Tsunade.

- ¿abuela, que es eso que le dicen menstruación?- pregunto Naruto.

- ¡…!- Shizune se atraganto con la tasa de café que bebía.

Tsunade miro extrañada a Naruto, no es posible que un muchacho de casi 16 años no sepa que es eso.

- ¿de verdad no sabes?

- Nop…Sakura chan no me dio ni tiempo de preguntárselo ayer y Kakashi sensei se niega a respondérmelo

Tsunade suspira y después saca una botella de sake que estaba cerca. Toma un gran trago y mira a Naruto a los ojos.

- La menstruación es…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fuera de Konoha:

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Queeeeeeeeee????!!!!

Se escucho la voz de Naruto por todos los bosques y los pájaros salieron volando.


	6. Levantala Lee y la aventura de Gai yTobi

6- ¡La aventura comienza (en el mal sentido de la palabra)!

Naruto salió caminando de la torre de la Hokage, estaba algo perturbado y mareado al mismo tiempo. Tenten estaba sentada al lado de la entrada de la torre, no hacia nada interesante solo estaba sentada y ya.

- Neji arrojo mi Yaoi a la basura- Tenten suspira- … no debi invitarlo a mi casa…

- …- Naruto sale temblando como una gelatina.

- Hola Naruto Kun…- dijo Tenten.

- …- Naruto miro a Tenten… y de inmediato empezó a gritar- ¡¡¡no, sangre por todos lados¡¿por que Tsunade Hime me dijo eso?!... nooooooo!!!

- ¿de que estas hablando?- Tenten se limpia la mejilla- aaa… esto solo es salsa de tomate del almuerzo

Naruto no escucho eso y aun asi salió corriendo como un cobarde. Pero sin darse cuenta choca con alguien y…

- ¡auch!- grito Sakura- ¡Naruto fíjate por donde vas!

- …- Naruto empezó a sudar frio- … ¡Nooooo!

Naruto vuelve a ponerse de pie y mira con miedo a Sakura.

- …

- Naruto¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Nooooo!

Naruto vuelve a chocar con alguien, esta vez con la rubia Ino.

- ¡Idiota, ciego, animal!- le grito Ino.

- … no… no puede ser…

- ¿estas bien Naruto Kun?- pregunto Hinata que intentaba ayudar a Naruto a ponerse de pie, pero no pasaba de eso, solo trataba, pero ni siquiera intentaba acercársele.

- … (las chicas… ellas… ellas… )- Naruto siente frio que le sube por la espalda y-… ¡me dan miedo!

Naruto se pone de pie y sale corriendo tan rápido como puede, parecía una copia del corre caminos o de Speedy Gonzales.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Ino.

- No lo se, ya se comportaba igual de raro cuando salió de la torre de la Hokage…- dijo Tenten

- Bueno… solo… eee… espero… pues… que este bien- dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada, mientras veía como Naruto salía corriendo.

- Si claro… ejem…- Sakura miro a Ino- ¿puerca para que nos llamaste?

- Bueno frente de marquesina…- Ino se sonroja- … hace unos dias, fui a ese club de lectura y…

- ¡no mientas, te la pasas viendo bailarines exóticos desde que viste ese estúpido video!- grito Tenten, pero Ino le puso la mano en la boca y la cayo.

- ¿Por qué no lo dices mas alto, imbécil?

Cuando la gente dejo de observarlas, Ino volvio a tomar la palabra y dijo.

- Como iba diciendo… ejem… en "MI CLUB DE LECTURA"- Ino fulmina a Tenten con la mirada- llego un nuevo miembro y resulta que… ejem… es sexy y es como lo digo… conocido…

- ¡¿Es Sasuke kun?!- pregunto Sakura ilusionada- ¡si lo es, como te atreves a ponerle billetes en la cintura, solo yo hago eso!

- Ojala fuera Sasuke kun…- dijo Ino- … pero no, es la persona que menos imaginan…

- … Sasori…- dijo Sakura tímidamente.

- Ese esta muerto…- dijo Ino- … no es alguien mas…

- ¡Shikamaru!- dijo Tenten.

- No.

- Kakashi, hace rato que no lo veo, así que podría ser- dijo Sakura.

- Nop…- dijo Ino- … es alguien que ustedes no esperan que pueda ser sexy…

- Mmm… Naruto- dijo Sakura.

- ¡O por dios!- Hinata cae inconsciente, si, su imaginación empezó a funcionar cuando escucho el nombre de ese chico y recordó ciertas imágenes indebidas.

- Nop…

- Zabusa- dijo Tenten- …Haku, Kisame, Choji…

Todas se le quedan viendo raro.

- Ejem… olviden lo que dije- dijo Tenten un poco sonrojada.

- … claro…- dijo Ino- … (ya descubrí el fetiche de esta)

- ¡es Kurenai!- dijo Sakura.

Ino y Tenten la miraron extrañadas y asustadas.

- ¿Qué?

- … si fuera chico, consideraría que lo que dijiste fue sexy… pero como soy chica, dejame decirte que me preocupas- dijo Tenten alejándose lo mas que puede de Sakura.

- Es… Lee…- finalizo Ino.

Todas se quedaron calladas, hasta que Tenten rompió el silencion con una poderosa risa.

- ¡jajajaja!- rio Tenten con fuerza- ¡buena esa Ino!

- Es en serio… - dijo Ino- … y si no me creen, vengan conmigo esta noche al club de lectura y verán…

- JAJAJA- rio Sakura- ¡esta bien!... iremos, será divertido ver a Lee haciendo el ridículo…

Y asi se prepararon para la noche.

- … ¿adonde se fueron todas?- Hinata se pone de pie- … me duele la cabeza…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa Naruto:

Naruto estaba en posición fetal chupándose su dedo como si fuera un bebe. Se escondía debajo de la cama mientras su cuerpo temblaba como postre.

- ¡Naruto estas ahí!- se escucho la voz de Sasuke.

- … si…

Sasuke entra en la casa y camina hasta el cuarto de Naruto.

- ¿Qué haces debajo de la cama?

- Mmm… es algo… ¡horrible!

- … bueno… he decidido darle una oportunidad a Sakura, de alguna forma tengo que revivir mi clan y si ella esta dispuesta… perfecto, entonces ahí esta mi chance…

Naruto agarro a Sasuke de las piernas y lo arrastro debajo de la cama. Sasuke mira a Naruto asustado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Bueno… la anciana Tsunade me dijo… que…- Naruto le susurra la explicación que le dio Tsunade.

- … no quería saber eso…- dijo Sasuke sujetándose las piernas y temblando como gelatina- … ¡no, yo soy un hombre, podre salir adelante y tendre mis hijos con Sakura sin importar nada!- era obvio que el miedo se le escapaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

- Pero eso no es todo…- dijo Naruto aun asustado.

- ¿a… a que te refieres?

- Cuando se hacen los bebes, la información genética se combina y…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imaginen esto, porque Sasuke se lo imagino así:

Sasuke estaba detrás de unos arbustos en medio del bosque.

- Esperen un rato más…

- Si papá- dijeron unos chiquillos en coro.

Kisame e Itachi van caminando en medio del bosque con una cajita de almuerzo. Itachi saca un poco de Sushi y empieza a comer.

- Mmm… rico…

- …- Kisame lo mira con odio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡eres un maldito, lo sabias!

Sasuke mira detrás de la maleza, esta es su oportunidad, si quiere ganar necesita atacar ahora que esta indefenso.

- ¡Itachi!- grito Sasuke y salió con su sharingan activado.

- … pequeño hermanito…- dijo Itachi.

- ¡probaras la furia del nuevo clan Uchiha!- Sasuke una señal con las manos- ¡salgan todos de ahí!

- ¡si papá!

Un montón de mocosos con cabello morado salieron de entre los arbustos y tenían sus kunais listos para luchar.

- ¡prepárate "Tio" Itachi!

- … Sasuke… ¿Quiénes son estos mocosos?- pregunto Itahci.

- ¡no son mocosos, son mis hijos!

- … (Uchihas con el pelo rosa…)- Itachi muestra una sonrisa- … joj…jojojo… jaja… o Dios… debo calmarme… jajaja… jaja… - respira profundo- … y ¿como se llaman estas niñas?…

- ¡todos somos niños!- gritaron los hijos de Sasuke.

La gota que derramo el baso de Itachi, de inmediato cayo en el suelo, revolcándose de la risa, en una extraña demostración que ni Kisame había visto antes.

- JAJAJAJAJA…oo… JAJAJAJAJA- Itachi se sujeta el pecho- … ¡estoy…jajajajajajaja…. Sufriendo… ajajajajaja… un …. Ojojojojajajajaja… paro… AJAJAJAJAJA…CARDIACO… JAJAJAJA

Itachi de repente deja de moverse y cae en el suelo muerto y frio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Kisame se acerca al cadáver de Itachi y le toma el pulso.

- Lo… lo mataron- dijo Kisame- ¡Malditos mocosos de pelo rosa!

Fin del uso irracional de la imaginación:

Sasuke quedo en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo, igual que Naruto. Demasiada información para este par, demasiada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el club:

Lee entra en el lugar ahí esta su patrona, la mafiosa.

- Vaya… que temprano llegamos hoy…- dijo la patrona.

- SI… no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente.

- ¡ese es mi chico!- dijo la mafiosa y le pego una nalgada a Lee- ¡piensa asi y tendras mucho éxito en la vida!

- Gracias… (¿Por qué me abra nalgueado?)

- ¡Itachi!

Itachi sale de su camerino con un traje de vaquero bien tallado.

- ¿Si?

- Este es Rock Lee…

- …- Itachi lo mira de arriba abajo- … ya veo, si tiene potencial para este negocio…

- ¡lo ves!

- ¿negocio?- Lee se rasca la cabeza- ¿Qué quieren que haga?

- Ves esto- Itachi le da una de esas tangas con cabeza de elefante (ustedes ya saben de cuales)- tienes que ponértelo y hacer que el elefante levante la trompa cuando las chicas griten cosas como: "¡¿quieres mani?!"

- Exacto…

- ¿Qué la levante?- dijo Lee moviendo la trompa del elefante con sus manos- ¿así?

- Chico… eee… yo de ser tu no tocaría la trompa de ese elefante…- dijo Itachi alejando esa lencería de él.

- No chico… lo levantas con el…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuevamente, por fuera de Konoha:

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE????!!!!!!

Los pájaros salieron volando nuevamente y unos gatos corrieron asustados.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba había llegado a la mansión Hyuuga, llevaba consigo un ramo de flores (rosas rojas para ser exactos), trago saliva y espero a que las cosas salieran bien.

- Para ti, Hanabi… no… eso suena estúpido, Para ti MI Hanabi… no, suena mal… Hanabi estas rozas son para ti…

- Así solo suena tonto…- dijo la voz de Shino.

- Cierto

- Estoy de acuerdo…

Kiba miro asustado para atrás. Ahí estaban Shikamaru, Choji y Shino, los 3 parecían sonreír bastante.

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!

- Venimos a ayudarte… Kiba- dijo Shino ajustándose sus anteojos de sol.

- Cierto, viejo¿te has visto en el espejo recientemente?- dijo Choji.

- No… ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… - Shikamaru saca un espejo.

En la imagen de Kiba se podían observar muchas, pero muchas pulgas, una que otra garrapata en sus orejas, manchas de lo que parece ser purina, pelos de perro, trozos de galletas para perro y emitia un asqueroso aroma a baño publico recién usado por alguien con diarrea.

- Guau… luzco horrible…

- Exacto¿como vas a conquistar a Hanabi con ese aspecto?- dijo Shikamaru- … no podrías

- Por eso, tu, mi remedo de Betty la fea- Choji agarra a Kiba de los hombros- ¡te llevaremos a que te arreglen y te hagan un completo cambio extremo!

- Si… como a mí- dijo Shino.

- ¡¿tu?!- dijo Kiba sorprendido.

- Di lo que quieras... ahora Anko esta conmigo…

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito Kiba- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Secretos de los insectos… jeje- dijo Shino.

Y así se llevaron a Kiba a un centro de Belleza para que le hagan la permanente y le planchen el pelo y lo bañen de paso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai iba caminando por el bosque, en busca de su rival, amigo, Kakashi Hatake. La única pista que tiene es su libro XXX de Tácticas Icha Icha.

- ¿en donde estará mi eterno rival?

- Hola…

- ¡AAAA!

Grito Gai y cayo en el suelo asustado. Un tipo con una extraña mascara con forma de pulgar apareció de la nada.

- ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!

- Soy Tobi y soy un buen chico.

- ¡Yo también soy un buen chico!

- Tobi serlo mas…

- No… yo soy mas

- No yo

- No yo…

- ¡que yo!

- ¡que yo!

Gai mira enfadado a Tobi.

- Bueno… como sea¿me ayudas a encontrar a mi amigo?

- Claro… me enviaron a buscar a Itachi, pero no veo ningún problema… ¡te ayudo!

Y así comienza la aventura de los personajes más idiotas de todo Naruto, Gai y Tobi.


	7. Las chicas son mas pervertidas

Laschicas son mas pervert.

Sai llega a la casa de Naruto, toca el timbre, pero nadie le abre. Sai se lleva la mano a la barbilla, como pensando en que estará pasando.

- Mmm…

- Eee… hola, mmm… ¿Esta Naruto?- dijo Hinata que había llegado a la casa de Naruto para hablarle sobre "algo".

- Pues no parece…- dijo Sai- … hola me llamo Sai y tu eres la tal Hinata verdad…

- Si… ee… mucho gusto…

- Mmm… vaya…- Sai la mira más de cerca.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te dibujo con muy poco busto…

- ¡¿Qué?!

Hinata quedo fría, paralizada, asustada, mareada, extrañada y todo lo que termine con ada. Sai realmente no sabía presentarse con las personas. Naruto abrió la puerta, miro a Sai asustado y después a Hinata.

- ¡Nooooo!

- ¡¿es Sakura?!- grito la voz de Sasuke- ¡aléjenla de mi!

- ¿Por qué, están haciendo algo indebido?- pregunto Sai muy serio, tanto que llego a confundir a Hinata.

- ¡No, idiota!- grito Naruto- ¡¿Qué es toda esta referencia al Yaoi, es que acaso les gusta o que?!

- Mmm… ¿con quien hablas?- le pregunto Sasuke.

- No lo se…- dijo Naruto enfadado.

Sai nota la espada que Sasuke lleva consigo. La mira muy de cerca, es realmente interesante. Sasuke lo nota y con una sonrisa presumida la saca.

- ¿te gusta mi espada de chakra?

- Pues la verdad si… aunque creo que es algo extraño que sea tan grande, debe ser porque tratas de compensar algo, pero despreocúpate, de seguro es mas grande que el de Naruto…

- ¡cállate Sai!- grito Naruto.

- ¿Co…Como?

Hinata cae en el suelo inconsciente.

- ¡mira lo que hiciste Sai!- le grito Naruto.

- Grrrr- Sasuke mira con odio a Sai.

- Naruto, despreocúpate, el tamaño no importa…- dijo Sai.

- Sai… deja de cavar tu tumba- dijo el rubio.

- … pero es en serio, no importa para nada- dijo Sai- eso también va para ti Sasuke…

- Ya estuvo…- dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

De inmediato lo 2 se lanzaron sobre Sai y empezaron a hacerlo pedazos en la mas fea paliza que este mundo allá conocido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi abrió sus ojos lentamente, no sabe en donde esta, el lugar es oscuro y una extraña atmosfera purpura y algo rosa cubre el lugar.

- ¿en donde estoy?- dijo Kakashi- ¡¿en donde esta mi ropa?!

Kakashi noto que sin duda alguna estaba completamente desnudo (bueno tenia puesto sus calzoncillos de lo ositos cariñositos). El cuarto era extraño, tenia cortinas purpuras por doquier, un extraño olor a perfume de mujer y había una música romántica puesta.

- … (¡debo salir de aquí!)

- Kakashi…- dijo una voz femenina- … ¿Cómo te sientes?

- … (Rin… debo salir de aquí)

Rin entra con una lencería de conejita rosa. Kakashi empieza a sudar y mucho, trata de salir corriendo del lugar, pero esta esposado a la cama de Rin.

- … (esto no es bueno)- dijo Kakashi.

- ¿cómodo?... eso espero, yo lo estoy… jeje- Rin le guiña el ojo derecho- … te deje la mascara puesta… me gusta el misterio…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fuera en medio del bosque.

Un monton de ropa estaba tirada en la entrada de una cueva.

- Estoy seguro que son de mi rival…- dijo Gai.

- Yo no…

- Yo si, míralo, solo la mascara no esta aquí…

- Mmm… ¿mascara?- dijo Tobi- Tobi solía tener amigo con mascara… Tobi solía estar celoso de ese amigo, pero Tobi le salvo el trasero… ¡ahora Tobi ser malvado y parte de Akatsuki!- Tobi se quita su mascara y revela el rostro de Obito, maligno- ¡ahora Obito Uchiha es temido por todos por su enorme poder y su crueldad sin limites, Obito hace que Madara se vea como un niño, porque Obito tiene el poder de Madara!- relámpagos caen de repente- ¡JAJAJAJA!

- Disculpa¿dijiste algo?... estaba revisando los pantalones de mi rival…- Gai revisa la billetera y Kakashi y encuentra una carta del club de Icha Icha y 50 Ryus- … me los quedo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en Konoha, ya era de noche y el Ladies Night se puso lleno a reventar.

Detrás de el escenario. Lee, Itachi y un par de sujetos mas se unieron en el centro del lugar. La mafiosa se puso en medio de todos ellos.

- Bien, chicos… ¡esta es la noche!- todos pegan un frito de victoria- … antes de salir, oremos por los miembros que hemos perdido… Deidara… Sasori… Haku… Dozu… - derrama una lagrimita- … vamos, amigos, un minuto de silencio…

Hay silencio en el circulo. Pasa el minuto y la jefa rompe el circulo.

- Bien, adelante…- la jefa mira a Itachi- ve por Lee, que no pierda mas el tiempo…

Itachi se dirige hacia un camerino que estaba lleno de equipo de entrenamiento y comida energética.

- Lee… ¿este listo?

- Claro- Lee tenia puesto una bata roja que lo cubría por completo- … aunque aun tengo un problema…

- Si.. si… solo vámonos

Itachi lo lleva fuera del camerino. Lee se oponía a salir.

- Itachi, lo digo en serio, tengo un problema…

- Despreocúpate chico… a mi también me fastidio bastante la primera vez que lo hice…

- Pero Itachi Kun, esto es en serio, mi problema es…

Itachi no lo escucha y entra junto con el a la pasarela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la otra cara de la moneda.

Sakura y Tenten estaban bastante incomodas entre tanta vieja verde. Era muy raro ese lugar, olía feo, había sudor por doquier y por si fuera poco chocaba con todo tipo de mujer que pegaba gritos y saltaba como loca.

- Ino… ¿Qué diablos esperas?- dijo Sakura que estaba espalda con espalda con Tenten (no iban a dejar que nadie les robara nada).

- ¡eso muévelo!- grito una vieja que estaba cerca.

- Ustedes esperen…- dijo Ino sonriendo- … ya lo verán

- Esto es absurdo…- dijo Tenten- … Lee jamás andaría con estos buitres

- ¿a no?

Todas las luces se apagan. Se escucha la canción de "Kung Fu fighting"

- ¡la nueva adquisición de "Ladies Night"!-el DJ se pone a hacer un remix- ¡El Dragon verde, el guerrero Suiken, La bestia!

Del otro lado del escenario:

- Itachi kun, es en serio, no puedo salir así…

- Deja de llorar…- Itachi se pone su traje de vaquero apretado- … yo saldré contigo

- No es eso… es que

Itachi no le da tiempo de explicar y lo empuja de un solo a la pista.

Sakura miro incrédula al tipo que estaba en la pasarela. Tenten comenzó a reírse como loca. Ino se sonrojo y se mordió el labio.

Lee miro súper asustado a todas esas mujeres, chicas y viejas gritando como locas. Empezó a sudar frio y sus piernas tiemblan como gelatina. Itachi se aproxima a Lee y sujeta su bata.

- Bueno chico… esta es tu oportunidad

- ¡no espera, Itachi, no he podido!

Itachi le quito la bata a Lee de un momento a otro y… bueno, digamos que Lee no se había puesto la tanga de elefante, mas bien no se había puesto nada.

- ¿Qué rayos?- dijo Itachi mirando a Lee que estaba desnudo en media pasarela.

- …te… te dije… que… te… nia… un… pro… ble… ma- Lee estaba sudando bastante y el susto lo tenia paralizado- … no pu… de… po…ner…me… la… tan…ga…

Sakura miro asustada a Lee y de inmediato se llevo las manos al rostro, estaba mas roja que nunca en toda su vida, era como un tomate envuelto en llamas. Tenten miro a Lee, se puso roja y después saco una cámara fotográfica y empezó a tomarle fotos a Lee desnudo. Ino solo sonríe y un montón de sangre empezó a bajarle por la nariz, y digo, aun más que a Jiraiya en un sauna de mujeres.

- ¡se acabo la fiesta!- grito la patrona y todas las chicas salieron del local.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fuera del local:

Ino se limpio la sangre que le bajaba por la nariz. Tenten guardo la cámara fotográfica y después miro a Sakura, ella estaba aun en la misma pose, se paralizo por el shock.

- ¡¿Qué les dije?!

- Vaya… no me lo esperaba… Lee desnudo de esa forma- Tenten se sonroja.

Se escucha algo dentro del establecimiento y de inmediato Lee sale volando por una ventana, seguido de su ropa verde de siempre y su chaleco de Chunin.

- Auch…- dijo el cejon con un gran chichon en la cabeza.

- ¡y no vuelvas!- se escucho a la patrona.

Lee se pone de pie y sujeta su ropa.

- ¡al menos págame!

CLANG una enorme piedra con el símbolo del dólar le golpeo la frente y Lee cayo en el suelo con un poco de sangre bajándole por la frente.

Ino sonrió malévolamente y despues miro a Tenten (que nuevamente estaba tomándole fotos a Lee).

- Tenten… vete de aquí...

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Jeje… Ino la conquistadora va a seducir al otro miembro del equipo Gai…

- Solo porque Neji no te dio alas- dijo Tenten orgullosa de Neji- … ¿vas a ir por Lee?

- Sip…

Ino ignoro lo que dijo Tenten y prosiguió a hablar con Lee. Se estaba empezando a poner todo tipo de perfumes conforme avanzaba. Lee se puso su traje verde (bueno, los pantalones)

- Hola Lee…- dijo Ino con un tono sexy.

- Hola Ino- le sonrió Lee

Voy a dejarlo ahí… por ahora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con Gai y Tobi:

Gai y Tobi llegaron a un extraño lugar, era como una gran casa en medio del bosque.

- ¿Cree que su rival este aquí?

- Eso espero…

Gai abre la puerta, Tobi entra en el lugar, ven unas escaleras y empiezan a subirlas.

- Tan, tan, tan, taaaaaaan tan tan- cantaba Tobi la canción de Mision Imposible.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Gai.

- ¡tema musical de espias!

- … ¡tienes razón!- de repente Gai comenzó a cantarla también.

Llegaron a un cuarto, que estaba muy oscuro. Tobi hiso una señal con los dedos. Gai hiso otra y…

- ¡libera a Kakashi!- grito Gai y abrió la puerta de una patada.

Lo que sucedia en ese cuarto… no es algo apto para niños. Kakashi miro llorando a Gai.

- ¡Gai, amiaoo, audame!

- ¡Gai¡¿Cómo te atrevez a interrumpirnos?!- dijo Rin con un traje de… masoquista.

Gai miro la pose en la que estaba Kakashi. Todo cubierto de rasguños, esposado a la cama y con una bola de metal en la boca.

- Pobre Kakashi…

- …- Tobi miro enfadado a Rin- ¡Rin, Kakashi!

Rin miro a Tobi extrañada.

- ¿Qué quieres Akatsuki?

Tobi se quita la mascara y mira enfadado a Kakashi y a Rin.

- ¿Obito?- dijeron Kakashi y Rin al mismo tiempo.

- ¡saben, ya me cabrearon, Kakashi siempre se queda con la chica, eres un maldito idiota y un mal amigo!

- Perdona Obito, yo no quería…

- BLA BLA BLA… ¿saben que?... ¡hagan lo que quieran, yo me voy a patear un cachorro!

Obito se va del lugar enojadísimo. Rin mira a Obito.

- Obito… ¡quiero tener tus bebes!

- ¡¡¡pero ya van a ver, los voy a matar a todos en el futuro, porque soy malo y fuerte GRRRR!!!


	8. Narusaku SasuHina vs NaruHina Sasusaku

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6- Narusaku y Sasuhina vs NaruHina y SasuSaku.

Hay batallas de batallas, hay guerras de guerras y héroes entre los caídos, pero sin duda alguna la pelea mas difícil, la mayor prueba a superar, el momento en el que la estrategia es todo… es el amor.

Durante años, Hinata a estado enamorada de cierto rubiecito llamado Naruto, pero ese no le da alas porque el esta enamorado de Sakura, una chica que desafía las leyes de la biología al tener cabello rosa, ella no le da alas porque esta enamorada de Sasuke, un tipo que tiene ojos rojos y terminara usando anteojos al final de sus días, el no le da alas porque es gay y esta enamorado de su hermano… bueno, eso no, pero a si pareciera…

¿Puede el destino cambiar las cosas y hacer que cierta ojos blancos se quede con el rubiecito de mier… con Naruto?... ¿o Dios tiene algo distinto preparado y la pelirrosa se enamorara del rubio?... ¿acaso el Uchiha se enamorara de la Hyuuga y formaran el… Hyuuchiha clan?

Eso ni yo lo se, ni me importa, pero hey, ustedes son mi publico y aquí les va la continuación de esta misión.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Neji.

- ¿siento que alguien acaba de hablar sobre nuestras vidas de manera bastante estúpida?- respondió Tenten.

- ¿de que forma?- pregunto Lee.

- Pos como clérigo- respondió Tenten.

- Clerigo… ¿que raro?

- ¡si, raro!- dijo Ino toda sonrojada y arrecostada del hombro de Lee.

- Cielos… ¿Qué hiciste para que te quiera de esa forma?- pregunto Neji.

- Eso no es apto para menores- dijo Lee.

- Te amo Lee kun- dijo Ino toda feliz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en Konoha:

Hinata se despertó en medio de la casa de Naruto. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

- … ¿Naruto kun?

- …- Naruto se le acerca con un poco de temor- ¡hola!

- ¿tú me ayudaste?

- S...si

- Bueno, gracias…

- De nada

- Mmm.. Naruto Kun, yo…

- ¡Naruto, tu ve y abre la puerta, es Sakura chan y no quiero que me toque!

- … esta bien…pero…

- ¡Sin peros!- grito Sasuke y empujo a Naruto a la puerta.

Sasuke se sentó al lado de Hinata mientras Naruto abría la puerta. Hinata noto como el Uchiha se estaba acercando cada vez mas (pero para esconderse de Sakura) hasta que por fin la abrazo.

- … (¿Por qué me abraza temblando?)- pensó Hinata sonrojada.

- … (¡Que no me vea, que no me vea!)

La voz de Sakura y Naruto discutiendo en las afueras del cuarto hiso que Sasuke saltara de susto y sin querer le metió un beso a Hinata en los labios.

- … (¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!)

- … (… ¡vaya!)

Hinata quedo sorprendida y al principio se resistía, pero empezó a sentirse placentero y lentamente ella también empezó a jugar con su lengua.

- … (que interesantes…)- pensó el Uchiha.

- … (se siente bien)

Por fin se escucho el sonido de la puerta de la entrada cerrándose de golpe y por fin, Hinata y Sasuke se separaron. Hinata miro toda extrañada a Sasuke y despues se sonrojo. Sasuke miro a Hinata a la cara… y despues empezó a bajar la mirada hasta poder verle unas cosas (¿comedia recuerdan?)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras esto sucedía, veamos que pasa con Naruto y Sakura.

- ¡¡¡Naruto abre la maldita puerta!!!

- Pero Sakura chan… Sasuke dijo que…

- ¡No importa, ábrela o te abro!

Naruto no perdió más tiempo y abrió la puerta, sus manos temblaban de terror. Sakura entro el lugar y miro en todas direcciones en busca de su "Sasuke kun".

- ¡¿en donde esta?!- dijo sujetando a Naruto del cuello.

- Yo… yyyooo…

- ¡¿No sabes que yo tendré sus bebes?!

- ¡Sakura chan, me estas lastimando!

- ¡pues te romperé el cuello si no haces lo que te digo!

Sakura se acerca a la puerta del cuarto donde estaban Hinata y Sasuke. Naruto quiso evitarlo y sujeto a Sakura del brazo y la jalo hacia el. Sin querer ella termino encima de Naruto, y le dio un gran beso.

- … (… ¡¿Naruto?!)

- … (¡Esto es un sueño echo realidad!)

Naruto y Sakura empezaron a besarse en ese lugar, jugando uno con la lengua del otro.

- … (¿que cosas no?)

- … (¡lemon, ahora, por favor!)- pero nop, eso no sucedió.

Sakura se separo de Naruto y se alejo de el corriendo, confundida porque ya no sabe a quien querer.

- … rayos¡que lindo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la oficina del Hokage.

Iruka y Shizune estaban todos acaramelados en una esquina, mientras Tsunade solo revisaba los resultados de la lotería.

- ¡HIP, holaaaa…!- grito Jiraiya.

- ¿Jiraiya?

El ero sanin sujeta a Tsunade de la cintura con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda toma sake directo de la botella.

- ¡dame un besito… hip… nena!

- ¡aléjate de mí, idiota, borracho, tarado…!

Pero Jiraiya la cayó y le dio un beso directo en la boca, después mientras Tsunade se mantenía con la boca abierta, le puso la botella de Sake en la boca y la hiso tragar litro tras litro de Sake.

- ¿estas mejorrr?- pregunto Jiraiya borracho.

- ¡Hip… mejor guapo, hip… vamos a causar pro… hip… blemas en Konoha!

Y los 2 ebrios se fueron caminando de la mano a causar destrozos en la aldea. Iruka y Shizune miraron asustados a ese y dijeron.

- ¿se lo dejamos a Ibiki y a Anko?

- Si… además tendrán la ayuda de Ebisu, así que mejor sigamos en lo nuestro, lindo…

Y bueno, ya saben que pasa cuando juntas a un macho con una hembra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con Naruto y Sasuke.

El Uchiha y el Uzumaki aun estaban en la casa preguntándose muchas cosas, la primera es…

- ¡¿crees que tengamos hijos lindos?!- grito Naruto.

- Me vale… los míos no serán pelirrosas…

Hinata entro en la habitación y miro tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke y se sonrojo bestialmente.

- … (yo aun amo muchísimo a Naruto kun… pero Sasuke kun, ahora también siento algo por el)

- … (rayos, es bellísima)- pensó Sasuke.

- … (rayos… ¡tengo que ir al baño!)- pensó Naruto.

- Yo mejor me voy…- dijo Hinata.

- Te acompaño…- dijo Sasuke.

- Pero…

- Te esperare afuera- dijo Sasuke.

Y asi Naruto y Hinata se quedaron solos. Naruto estaba moviéndose intranquilamente mientras Hinata lo miraba sonrojada.

- … (esta igual de nervioso que yo)

- … (¡tengo que ir o si no me meo aquí mismo!)

- … (mmm, Naruto kun… yo…) yo te amo Naruto Kun… pero ahora que bese a Sasuke no se si…

- …- Naruto la miro un poco incomodo- ¿que dijiste?

- … ¿dije eso en voz alta?

- Si…

- ¡Que Vergüenza!

Hinata iba a salir corriendo pero sin querer empujo a Naruto y termino sobre el, en un beso muy apasionado.

- … (es el segundo beso que me dan hoy y… me gusta)- pensó Naruto.

- … (o Dios… ¿ahora que hago?)

Por fin los 2 se separaron y se miraron por un tiempo. Hinata reacciono y…

BOOOOOM

- ¿Qué fue ese sonido?- se pregunto Naruto y miro hacia su pantalón- … (bueno… al menos ya no tengo que ir al baño)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fuera de la casa de Naruto.

- … (ya se esta tardando mucho)

- ¿Sasuke kun?

- Sakura chan….

Sakura miro a Sasuke un rato y…

- ¡Que pendejo eres, o sea vuelves y ni me pones atención!

- ¡no es mi culpa, Naruto me dijo que…!

- ¡Calla, ya ni se si me gustas!

- …

Sasuke quedo frio. Sakura estaba igual, de hecho estaba confundida, ya que ahora quería tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke.

- …

- Sasuke yo…

Sasuke no perdió mas tiempo y la beso, otra vez comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas.

BOOOOM

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- grito Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha.

- ¡Todos vamos a morir!

Gritaban los aldeanos como locos, mientras una enorme tormenta de fuego lo destruía todo.

- JAJAJA…

Rieron 2 malvados cuando que estaban destruyéndolo todo con sus puños de furia y muerte.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kakashi.

- ¡No podemos con ellos!- respondió Anko.

- ¡¿en donde carajos esta Iruka?!- pregunto Ibiki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la oficina del Hokage.

- ACHU… (alguien esta hablando mal de mi)

- ¿tienes frio?... ¿Por qué no vienes y te caliento?

Iruka tuvo una emorragia nasal en ese momento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Quejarnos no nos ayudara en nada!- grito Gai- ¡hay que detenerlos!

- ¿pero como?- Pregunto Ebisu.

De repente salió Orochimaru.

- Hola…

- ¡¿Orochimaru?!

- Cálmense, no vengo a matar a nadie… solo vine a revelarle mis sentimientos a cierta persona… ¡¿Quién esta haciendo tanto escándalo?!

- … esos 2

Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban haciendo el caos en la aldea gracias a la borrachera que se tenían.

- Eso es nuevo para mí…- dijo Orochimaru.

- Sip… ¿Quién es la desafortunada chica?- pregunto Anko.

- Jijiji- se rio Orochimaru como niñita ilusionada.

- Oro… compadre ven a tomarte un sa…

Orochimaru sujeta a Jiraiya por la cintura y le dice a los ojos.

- Quiero tener tus bebes…

- …

Todos quedaron con cara de WTF. Tsunade miro celosa a Orochimaru y grito.

- ¡deja en paz a mi hombre!

- ¡ahora es mio!

- ¡que asco, yo no soy gay y además soy hombre!

- Por eso hice esta poción para que tengas mis hijos- dijo Orochimaru alegre.

- ¡eso tampoco va a funcionar, sucio y asqueroso pedazo de basura!

- Pero Ji… ¡tu tienes que llevar mis hijos!

- … voy a salir corriendo…- dijo Jiraiya.

Y asi como advirtió salió huyendo como loco de ese Orochimaru.

- ¡alejate de…HIP… mi hombre…HIP!- dijo Tsunade y se fue tras Jiraiya.

- ¡Pero a mi me gusta!- grito Orochimaru.

Los senseis se qeudaron con cara de…

- ¡¿Qué…?!- dijo Anko.

- … carajos…- dijo Ebisu.

- …Fue…- dijo Ibiki.

- ¡¿… eso?!- dijeron Gai y Kakashi al mismo tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En medio del bosque.

- ¡por favor Obito, abre la puerta, yo te amo!- grito Rin.

- ¡ya lárgate con tu Kakashi, aquí estamos tratando de dormir!- respondió Tobito.

Ahora si, las cosas se pusieron negras.


	9. Mision Fallida

CAPITULO FINAL:

Kakashi se mantenía caminando con la mirada fija en su libro como siempre. Era algo raro que en un ambiente tan… cachondo, alguien que podría tener a cualquier chica de Konoha en sus bolsillos se ponga a leer un libro.

- Cielos… esto no me lo esperaba…

- Jeje…- sonrió una ANBU de cabello morado- jeje… senpai...

- ¿Qué?- Kakashi mira a la izquierda y a la derecha- esto me da mala espina… ¡¿Rin estas ahí?!

- Jijiji…

Muchas ANBUS rodearon el lugar, debieron ser como 17 de ellas.

- O no… debo irme…- Kakashi trato de moverse pero...

- Kakashi senpai…

Lo siguiente que paso fue que todas ellas saltaron sobre Kakashi y el rugido de una batalla empezó (eso o algo mas, depende de que tan pervertido o pervertida seas).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai se encontraba en un bar, bebiendo, no había conseguido ninguna chica y sin duda alguna perdería con Kakashi.

- Esto esta mal…

- ¿Qué cosa?

Anko se sentó a su lado y pidió una cerveza, mientras Gai solo se ponía a suspirar.

- ¿Vas a responder?

- Es que… no tengo novia ni chica para tener hijos y Kakashi me va a ganar la apuesta y todos los ANBUs se van a burlar de mí otra vez… - dijo entre lagrimas.

- Jeje- Anko se sonroja y pone sus manos en el rostro de Gai- creo que solo no has estado buscando en el lugar correcto…

- ¿a que te refieres?- dijo Gai llorando como fuente.

- … me refiero a esto, grandísimo lloron…

Anko prácticamente obligo a Gai a besarla y después llego SHino.

- ¿Qué dices Gai?- dijo Shino- ¿trió?

- Trío- dijo Gai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras salir del salón de belleza:

Kiba estaba como una reina… eee… como un rey, se había maquillado, cortado el pelo y echo todo tipo de cosas para no quedar mal con su querida Hanabi.

- Bueno… ahora a esperar que esto funcione…- se dijo Kiba a si mismo.

- Hola Kiba…- justo a su lado apareció Neji.

- Hola… Neji…- dijo Kiba gruñendo como perro.

- O vamos, no me mires así…-Neji se rasca detrás de la cabeza- ¡te ofresco un trato, si me ayudas con Hana, yo te ayudo con Hanabi!

- Claro… ¡¿es como si yo te pidiera que traicionaras a Hinata?!

- Anda, di que si…

- Hana tiene varios años de diferencia de ti

- Y Hanabi también…

- … touche…- Kiba suspira.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten se mantenía mirando el cielo… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el cejon de Lee tuviera novia y ella aun no alcanzaba a llamar la atención de Neji?

La chica de las armas se fue caminando poco a poco hasta llegar a la casa de los Inozuka.

- Y recuerda…

Tenten se oculto tras una columna y miro tranquilamente a su "prometido".

- … a Hana no le gusta que le miren los colmillos… es como dice el lema "a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente"

- Si que quieres a tu hermanita…- dijo Neji- … pero despreocúpate, yo estoy aquí para darle todo el cariño que ella necesita…

- ¡claro que no!

Tenten salió de la nada apretando sus puños y mirando con furia ciega a Neji.

- Neji Hyuuga, tu grandísimo perro te vienes conmigo…

- Pero…

- Jeje… - se rio Kiba- … me voy a ver a Hanabi, adiós…

Kiba abandona la escena mientras Tenten iba caminando a paso asesino.

- Tenten… ¿Por qué me miras así?

- ¡Tu, grandísimo ingrato!- Tenten lo sujeta del cuello como si fuera Lee- ¡te he estado haciendo ojitos durante mucho tiempo y tu ni te atreves a mirarme!

Tenten lo golpea en el rostro 3 veces y Neji queda casi KO.

- ¡sabes lo mucho que me esforzado para que me notes, pequeño infeliz, rayos debi volverme novia de Lee cuando me gustaba!- golpea a Neji en el rostro- ¡el al menos me habría tratado bien, grrrr, tu ni siquiera notas que existo!

- E…jejeje…- Neji se mantenía en la duodécima dimensión.

- ¡pero te quiero a ti!- le mete un golpe en el estomago- ¡grandísimo…!- una patada en el pecho- ¡… imbécil…!- otra patada en estomago- ¡… estúpido…!- un cosco en la cabeza- ¡… Hyuuga!

Le mete un puñetazo en la cara y lo deja fuera de combate.

- ¡ahora vámonos, tenemos que hacer un bebe!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la oficina de Tsunade:

Shizune estaba revisando unos documentos que Tsunade no había leído.

- ¡o cielos!- grito Shizune- ¡esto esta muy mal!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya se había escondido muy bien y ya ni Orochimaru ni Tsunade los podían encontrar.

- Pero Ji-Ji… ¿no entiendes que estas destinado a estar conmigo?

- CALLATE POR DIOS

Se escucho la poderosa voz de Jiraiya por todo Konoha.

- Jiraiya, maldita sea, nunca te hice caso y ahora que si quiero contigo te me escondes… demonios, es tu culpa Orochimaru…

- Hay no… vieja arrastrada… ¡el es mío!

- ¡¿Qué hay de Kabuto?!

- Ese ya ni me toca…- dijo Orochimaru un tanto triste- … no se porque nos distanciamos tanto…

- ¡por dios, ya cállate!- se escucho a Jiraiya otra vez.

Iruka y Shizune llegan de la nada sosteniendo un pedazo de papel.

- ¡señorita Tsunade!- dijo Shizune.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Mire esto...

Tsunade lee el papel y casi de inmediato se le para el corazón.

- Eee… creo que es mejor que llame a los demás…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En medio de la plasa en Konoha.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura estaban todos de la mano y sonriendo mucho, Gai estaba muy encarame lado con Anko, Kakashi tenia marcas de besos por doquier, Iruka y Shizune se mantenían mirando el suelo un tanto preocupados de lo que iba a suceder, Lee e Ino se mantenían muy abrazaditos, Neji y Tenten ya estaban un poquito menos cabreados, Kiba y Hanabi que no tenían idea de que hacían ahí y por ultimo…Jiraiya miraba con precaución a Orochimaru.

- Eee… ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Kakashi muy mal erido y con eridas por doquier.

- Bueno… como de repente me enamore de Hinata, pero nunca deje de sentir amor por Sakura…- dijo Sasuke.

- Además de que yo….bueno, también me enamore de Sasuke pero mi corazón aun retumba por Naruto…- dijo Hinata.

- Y yo sigo amando a Sasuke, pero Naruto me robo el corazón…- dijo Sakura.

- Y como yo sigo enamorado de estas 2 damitas- dijo Naruto.

- Eso y tomando en cuenta que ahora también estoy enamorada de Hinata- dijo Sakura.

- Cierto… ella besa muy bien- dijo Hinata.

- Me encanta cuando dice eso…- dijo Naruto.

- Y como yo también me enamore de Naruto- dijo Sasuke.

- Si… el también es bueno- dijo Naruto.

- Me gusta que diga eso…- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Decidimos formar un cuarteto y que todos estén felices!

Kakashi los miro sorprendido…bueno, de esa forma nadie sale perdiendo. Tsunade entro en el palco de su torre y...

- Bueno, ejem…creo que es mejor que les aclare algo… no hay problemas con la población de Konoha… fue un error de calculo…

Se hace silencio… seguido de un "¡¿queee?!"

- Es que a quien se le ocurre ponerme a hacer cálculos cuando estoy con mi botellita de Sake… ¡es absurdo!

Y así todos se fueron a su casa con una enorme vena… no sin antes de que Kakashi les dijera "algo".

- ¡todos ustedes se vienen conmigo!- grito Kakashi- ¡no seré el único que sufra en esta historia!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el apartamento de Kakashi:

Asuma y Kurenai miraban MUY feo a Kakashi.

- Es increíble que vayas a hacerles esto…- dijo Asuma.

- Yo no voy a ver… después de todo ya se que va a pasar...- dijo Kurenai.

- Esta bien… pero esto es preferible, así no cometerán ningún error…

Todos estaban ahí sentados, Kakashi puso un video en su televisor y dijo…

- Esto es lo que sucede si no se cuidan…

El televisor se encendió y…

- AAAA… O DIOS MIO, YA SAQUENLO…- se escucho la voz de una mujer.

- ¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!- grito Tenten.

- ¡Vamos, traigan la anestesia!

- ¡¿en donde va a poner esa inyección?!- grito Ino.

- AAAA… NO PUEDO MAS, DUELE MUCHO… PON ESA MALDITA INYECCION- se escucho a la mujer.

- ¡¡¡Cariño, sujeta mi mano!!!- se escucho a un hombre que de repente cayo en el suelo con su mano completamente rota.

- ¡Dios santo!- grito Naruto.

- ¡Alguien traiga un medico, me rompió la mano!

- …- Neji miro el televisor con miedo.

- AAAAAAAAA… ESTO ESTA MAL, SAQUENLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- la mujer golpea al enfermero en sus partes nobles.

- OOOO- gritaron Lee y Kiba abrazándose.

- ¡¡¡ya viene la cabeza!!!

Hinata cayo en el suelo inconsciente, mientras Sakura miraba incrédula la pantalla, una cosa eran los libros de texto, pero esto era tan…

- AAAA- grito Sakura y salió corriendo.

- ¡¡¡ya esta saliendo!!!

- …- Sasuke cae inconsciente.

- Bien… ahora el padre debe cortar el cordón umbilical…

Todos los hombres caen inconscientes en ese preciso momento.

- …- Ino mira a Lee- …AAAA, noooo, a mi eso no me va a suceder…

Las chicas salen corriendo, los chicos quedan KO en el suelo.

- … jeje…- Kakashi se ríe- … más que perfecto…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fuera de Konoha:

Shikamaru y Temari habían llegado a Konoha:

- Nada parece haber cambiado…

- Eso parece…

Sakura se tropieza con Shikamaru.

- Auch…- dijo Shikamaru.

- Oye, fijate por donde vas…- dijo Temari.

- …- Sakura miro a Shikamaru y…- ¡no… no te me acerques, no pondrás tu semillita en mí!

- ¿de que diablos esta hablando?- pregunto Temari.

- ¿semillita?- dijo Shikamaru.

- Los… los chicos…- Sakura sale corriendo- … ¡Me dan miedo!

De repente Asuma y Kurenai llegan al lugar.

- Hola sensei… ¿me perdí de algo?

- Eee…- mira a Kurenai- nada… no de nada…

FIN

Moraleja… no sean babosos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, este fue el final de "La mision mas peligrosa del mundo" que a proposito... ninguno consigui


End file.
